


意外尽头 17

by Zsusu



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Zsusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>禁止任何形式的二次搬运/改文/转载/抄袭</p>
    </blockquote>





	意外尽头 17

**Author's Note:**

> 禁止任何形式的二次搬运/改文/转载/抄袭

17 谈判

王俊凯的假期休完了，基地的训兵排班出来，他每个月要在那里24小时不离的呆至少三个星期，余下一周才有时间在外面过夜。他抱怨过，方毓点了根烟坐在床上玩手机，含糊地安慰他：“也只有你这种异地恋的才埋怨，没看其他人，剩余时间去找个O或者姑娘，随便就解决了。屁事多。”  
话糙理不糙，王俊凯听他说完，心里到底是开心的：“那方少校您呢？”“吵架了，随便，反正隔几天吵一次。”弹了弹烟灰，方毓笑，“这么久还不是过下来，以后还不是要这么过，千金难买我乐意。”  
说到底，王俊凯并不了解方毓，他和夏辛恩好过也掰过，恨不得老死不相往来的时候有，但更多只是一言不发默契地继续生活。王俊凯没回话，方毓也不继续说，每个人都有自己的世界，旁人在外面看得自以为通透，岂料围城中的人全是乐在其中，并未有半分被迷了眼不清前路的坐井观天。  
分隔两处的日子里，王俊凯没有如想象中那般24小时与王源保持联系。倒不是说他做不到，只是王源太忙，朋友圈狂魔能做到一星期半个字都不发，情形可想而知。

他们在睡前聊两句微信，说说这天的平常与变故，大都是一成不变的。王源说的那些，有的王俊凯不懂；而王俊凯抱怨的，王源也未必理解，各自退一步，絮叨完毕，互道晚安。王俊凯枕在王源和他的数羊中入睡，想到最初的由来，只觉得那会儿他们还都不知道会走这么远——他是真心想和王源走下去。  
王俊凯放假回家，还在路上，就接到了王源的电话。  
那人的声音听起来很远：“今天我回家了，要跟他们谈点事，你先睡吧。晚点我再回去。”他在竭尽全力说温柔些，王俊凯却听得皱了眉。  
“你回家做什么？”  
“没什么大事，找我爸拿点东西。”王源说完，不放心地叮嘱，“记得晚上别喝咖啡啊。”  
王俊凯挂了电话仍觉得事情不单纯，索性打给谢梨。小姑娘最近快到期末修罗场，什么圣诞节元旦节全都没过，整个人要死要活，自然问不出什么来。  
他在家坐立不安，平时冷硬线条的装修看上去简洁大方，现在却状如魑魅魍魉。王俊凯叹了口气，匆匆换下训练的迷彩服，套了身王源给他买的西装，还好车钥匙在，他直接开车去了那座张开虎口的城市。  
夜色像是会吃人。

 

王俊凯只去过两次王源家，依稀记得如何走。灯火通明出现时，他站在前门，不敢进去。  
他不知道以什么身份立场这么唐突地来找王源，倒是很巧，里面有人开了门，王俊凯躲闪不及，同王夫人打了个照面。  
那优雅雍容的妇人似乎认出他来，又或者是猜到他是谁，朝王俊凯点点头：“你进来坐吧，外面冷。”说罢将什么东西塞在门外的信箱口，侧身让出了一条路。  
王俊凯跟她进去，在沙发上正襟危坐。他原本临时在路上买了礼物，想着王源父母什么也不缺，就带了瓶名酒，眼下进来得太匆忙，什么也没拿。王俊凯余光瞥向王夫人，他平素少接触商贾大家，更别提像这样面对面，他正想着话题，那边王夫人却先发问了。  
“王俊凯对吗？”  
“是，您好，我是王源的……”

“我知道。”王夫人打断他，听上去并不急切，她说话总是优雅缓慢，“知道这件事也是偶然，与源源无关。孩子没教好，是我和他父亲的失职，你也不用对不起我们。有这份愧疚，却应该回家向父母赔不是。”  
王俊凯没听懂她的话，但似乎王夫人并未给他辩解的机会：“我不知道令尊令堂是怎么想的，但在这件事上，我家是绝对不会退让——你和王源，我们绝对不同意。”  
“源源是成年人了，夫人。”王俊凯心里有些愠怒，当着王夫人的面不好发作，只得强压下去，尽量理智地同她讲理，“我们的教育在这方面的欠缺您应当去与教育厅商量，而不是强硬地破坏您儿子的感情。王源是您教出来的优秀孩子，他一直知道自己想要什么，他很独立，也有担当。这难道不是您乐于看到的么？”  
“我养他二十几年不是让他去找Alpha乱搞的！”王夫人手中的茶杯重重搁在桌上，尖锐的声音截出一片寂静。  
王俊凯不怕她。说来也怪，他在毫无准备的情况下直面王源的母亲，手无寸铁，他不善言辞，只有满腔赤诚。

他稍微改变了坐姿，使得自己看上去自信又骄傲：“夫人，您培养他，我很感激，但是他的生活应该交由他自己。我很爱他，不管我是Alpha还是Beta，我都会爱他。现在我的未来围绕着他与我在规划，我们并不是怪人。”  
那妇人讽刺的表情微微松动，却还是斜睨王俊凯，发出一声短促的鼻音：“你们以后才会明白爱情一文不值。”  
“但起码现在我愿意为他牺牲我的所有。前程，财产，我都可以不要。”

 

而王俊凯不知道的是，王源的处境亦是两难。他在楼下与王夫人对峙，王源在书房里，状似悠闲坐在书桌对面的宽大椅子里，他的父亲就在对面。  
“我手上现在收购了散户的股份，再加上原本您转到我名下的，一共30%。没记错的话，您自己也只是51%，也就是说，除了您，现在我是琅珩最大的股东。”王源喝了口茶，在父亲的目光中坦然对视，“琅珩是您大半辈子的心血，王家所有的产业围绕它在转，它就像一颗恒星。我很佩服您，也很崇拜您。”  
“你收购这么多股份，为什么要背着我？”  
“只是准备找恰当的时间告诉您。我相信散户的股份被收购，您不是一无所知，只是没有查到——这是我在学校自己领会的，本来要求个表扬，现在索性实践了。”  
王义博轻轻挑起眉：“所以呢，你打算怎么办？”  
“爸爸，我想要的很简单。”王源摆出和他长谈的姿态，双手交叉，置于桌上，“我的事情让自己做主，我想和王俊凯在一起。”

“哦？所以你在用琅珩的股份和我谈条件？”  
“当然不是，爸爸，我在威胁你。”王源说这话时竟然笑了，他笑起来的样子原本温和极了，眼底仿佛冻结的湖面般沉静寒冷，“叔叔伯伯们觊觎琅珩不是一天两天了，他们做梦都想把你搞垮，至于下一个接手的是谁，他们可能并不十分在意。”

点到为止，言下之意却很清晰：商场上树敌无数，只有永恒的利益，只要王源能给王家其他人想要的，给琅珩换一个当家人未尝不可。王义博大半生让王家摆脱了落魄贵族的困境，但几十年来也动摇了许多人优渥的生活。  
王源吹开浮在表面的茶叶，却没有喝，他把茶杯放在桌上。  
“您想好了可以给我打电话。”他推门准备出去，突然想起什么似的回头，“哦，对了，薛家那边，阿婧她不吃素，多亏您的安排，我们同仇敌忾了，她站在我这边。至于妈妈的娘家，小梨子的父母一向没主见。您知道的。”  
他关上门，听到里面传来茶杯打碎的声音。

 

王源收拾心情的速度很快，他感觉后颈那片白毛汗终于服帖，转个弯下楼，已经若无其事。只是他接着就看到了坐在沙发上的王俊凯，一时间诧异地皱了眉。  
见他下来，王夫人怄气般扭过头不予理会，有佣人问他：“少爷今晚是在这边住下吗，帮您把房间里的被褥换一换？”  
“不用了，我看这儿也容不下我。”他说这话都是带笑的，“走吧。”最后两个字轻飘飘的落下，王俊凯应声站起来，小声说：“不应当这样对你妈妈说话。”王源耸耸肩，示意不要紧，回头礼貌地和母亲作别，期间王夫人一言不发。  
回到车内，王源长出一口气，整个人都要瘫进副驾。王俊凯伸手揉他的头发，像是能驱赶他的紧张和疲倦，见王源闭上眼，知道他放松了，问：“你和伯父聊什么了？”  
王源“嗯”了一声，似是想了很久，才说：“没什么，我爸大概是伦理剧看多了，以为暴力和利益能解决一切。他的心血和他的儿子如今联合起来要对抗他，你觉得他还有的选吗？……我也不想闹到这地步，是他逼我。”  
王俊凯的沉默让王源感到异样，他见那人开车时专注，以为没听清，于是继续闭了眼。在黑暗中，路灯偶尔漏下一盏灯光让他感觉到宁静的混乱。  
“要不哪天你跟我回家吧？”王俊凯轻轻说，“我想让妈妈见你一面，她应该会喜欢你。”

“……不太好吧。”  
“我先去跟她说，她应该有准备。”王俊凯说，腾出一只开车的手握住了王源搭在膝盖上的左手，“我想我们俩是能被理解的。”  
他的心里蓦然一块软软的塌陷，那些甜言蜜语比不上他寥寥几句。王源的手指被他捏在手心，不容挣脱但也留有余地。他喜欢和王俊凯相处时彼此的宽容，他的避风港——王源想，如果可以的话，应该这么形容。  
“那好，辛苦你了。”

 

新年来得突兀又平缓，他们的房子装修好，王源说想请朋友暖房，名单拟定了许久，最终在跨年夜前夕把邀约发了出去。  
薛婧出国没法来，王俊凯嘴上说好可惜还想当面感谢，暗自窃喜，被王源一把拆穿“你还不就是膈应我差点和阿婧订婚”。王俊凯只叫了周帆，方毓的二人世界王俊凯实在不好打扰，于是一通电话微信聊完，最后按时敲响房门的还是谢梨。  
碍于除夕大都阖家团圆，新年说是朋友之间的“除夕夜”不为过。王俊凯打算下厨，菜烧到一半被王源撩的没忍住，两个人放着旁边的锅不管不顾地在流理台上来了一次，等尽兴之后发现汤已经糊了。  
谢梨来的时候看到一片狼藉，捂着鼻子缩到角落，打电话给自家名下的酒店订了桌外卖。等王俊凯和王源磨蹭着打扫干净，大小姐已经在浴室无法忍受了。  
“不好意思小梨子，忘了这回事。”王源揉揉她的头发，被她躲过去：“你离我远一点。”  
想了想，还气不过，跳上沙发指着王俊凯和王源，谢梨骂了一句：“狗男男！”分明挂了笑容的，王源不和她计较，把手头的抹布准确无误扔到表妹头上，换来一声尖叫着的“全天下的Alpha都不是好东西”。

这句话刚好落入进门的周帆和梁鸿秋耳朵里，某直A癌要说些什么，被梁鸿秋一巴掌闪下去了。王源和周帆打过招呼，心里诧异怎么这个花花公子如今变性了似的乖顺，他和周帆萍水之交，不敢问，但王俊凯身为死党就没那么多顾忌了。  
酒过三巡，谢梨和梁鸿秋不喝酒，身为Omega有自己的尊严，到旁边下国际象棋，端的是花好月圆，岁月如斯。  
王俊凯捅了周帆一肘子：“怎么被调教的这么听话啊？”  
周帆捂脸：“我本来以为小秋是好捏的软柿子，想着不过是多一个炮友，哪知道有天喝多了把他标记了，现在是苦逼的家养A。小秋高校精英，我纨绔子弟，爸妈喜欢他喜欢得不得了，成天打击我——现在，本少爷还不如一条狗。”  
王俊凯幸灾乐祸：“该！以前我就说，迟早有人收了你！”

沉浸在一脚踏进爱情坟墓的周帆张了张嘴，见眼前两个人蜜里调油的模样，对比之下更觉凄凉，他和王源碰了一杯：“你也把他收了。”  
“还好啦。”王源酒量见长，喝完后脸颊微红，“也不是分工明确，两个人凑合过。”  
“看来我之前的挑拨离间没成功啊？”  
“我们王源儿人挺好的，你给我闭嘴啊。”王俊凯搂过王源的肩膀。

周帆撑着额角，“起初吧，我觉得你们就是玩，现在看来是我见识短浅。后来没怎么见到，还以为你俩黄了——王源，学长跟你说实话，之前很不待见你，追我哥们儿的人能从这里排到美国，你一个Alpha，凭什么？现在我才想通，但也说不上来——反正看你俩这样，我挺羡慕的……不说了，喝酒。”  
他们举杯。从前的恩怨与纠葛并不戏剧，过去就认识的人现如今才算真正的互相理解，王俊凯的发小和他的爱人，他在中间，只觉得这真好。  
周帆笑了，拍拍王俊凯的肩膀：“敬勇敢和自由。”

 

他们走了之后，王俊凯靠在王源身上。他们陷在沙发里，面前的红酒还有小半瓶，王源端着杯子，往他嘴边送。  
王俊凯已经有点晕了，他喝啤酒千杯不倒，红酒却是碰不得。王源索性自己含了一口，不依不饶地吻过去。他的舌熟练地撬开王俊凯的唇缝，舔过他的虎牙，把那口酒送了过去。甘醇的味道带了几分苦涩传开来，王俊凯皱了皱眉，从那苦涩里品出了甜味。  
不断深入的吻，他抱着王源的腰，顺他的尾椎骨往上一节一节地摸过脊柱。手指极尽挑逗，安抚他的蝴蝶骨，吻也落在王源的脸颊和耳根。他舔弄耳蜗时，湿润水声密不透地传入王源的耳中，直抵神经中枢，他感觉到王源的颤抖，像受到某种鼓励一样，含住他的耳垂轻咬，直到那里红的快滴出血。  
缠绵中他感觉到自己裤子被解开，手掌包裹了发硬勃起的性器。王源的手指灵活，安抚的力度像羽毛撩拨钢琴黑白键，他的舌尖深入王俊凯口腔，舔过他每一寸内壁，津液顺着嘴角滑下，在温暖微醺的灯光下徒增几分淫靡。  
他掌握了全部的主动，王俊凯被迫享受被他支配的快感。

王源在他身上，他的性器抵住王源的腿根，在臀缝里寻找让他快乐的地方。他的手指被王源牵着抵达那个地方，红酒做润滑，发涩的苦，艰难的进入，他熟练地摸到让王源快乐的地方，长久的性爱让那里能够愉悦，他的暗号才能开启。  
他的穴口变得柔软，能够吞入手指。王俊凯在他紧致温暖的后穴里开拓，感受到那人急促的喘息，王源按住他的手腕。  
“行了……进来。”  
王源坐下去，完全吃进了他的性器。全根没入让他难受地微微缩紧了，王俊凯被这动作弄得呼吸一滞，没能忍住，掐住王源的腰从下往上大力地抽动起来。  
他抓住王俊凯的肩膀，垂眼就能看见两人衣衫不整的样子，还有亢奋起了反应的性器。王源的腰上被王俊凯掐出红痕，他顺着王俊凯衣领挑逗他的乳首，那里脆弱，受到刺激会让王俊凯更加兴奋些。  
“看来是我不够努力……”王俊凯在他耳边低笑，这声笑像极了捕猎的虎，“你还有空想着别的事。”

“没……不、你轻点……啊！”  
他的顶弄由于姿势进的更深，王源趴在他身上完全脱力。下身连接在一起，王俊凯就着插入的姿势倒在沙发上，王源平躺着曲起一条腿，感觉到身上压着的人快速又凶狠的在他体内插了几十下，最后射了出来。  
而他在那之前就达到了高潮，他抱着王俊凯，好似是第一次在他们这种酒精作用下过分粗暴的性爱中溢出了生理泪水。王俊凯在他耳边说我爱你，仿佛从很远的地方传来，王源模糊地想，周帆说得挺对，但又不全对。  
自由，勇敢。他最想要的还是爱情。

 

tbc


End file.
